Lucemon
Lucemon is the Digimon partner of Midori Kobayashi and Xavier Akiyama. Lucemon was created from a virus on Midori's computer, and became her Digimon partner, although Midori treated him cruelly, filling his heart with hatred, creating Lucemon Chaos Mode within him. During, Digimon, War of all Worlds he is able to turn good at the end, and peacefully goes to the Dark Area. During the sequel, Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, the Seven Great Demon Lords revive him. Attacks * Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cross. * Divine Feet: Kicks his opponent with the strength of a thousand angels. Personality Lucemon was originally a kind, caring Digimon, but is treated as a slave by the "Digimon Queen." This fills his heart with hatred and anger, and makes him want to take over the Digital World. Description Lucemon is first seen with Klaus Kozu and Dorumon when they encounter the Warlord DigiDestined for the first time. He fights as Lucemon, unable to Digivolve further. Later on, the DigiDestined find Midori's Digimon Queen-lair, and all the Warlord DigiDestined's Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate to fight the monsters that are causing the Black Jewels to hurt Digimon. Lucemon sends Digimon after Digimon to fight the DigiDestined, eventually taking on Taomon, Cerberumon and Hisyarumon. Midori watches the battle with a gleam in her eye, pleased, thinking she controls all when she is really a puppet of The Seven Great Demon Lords. Her Crest of Darkness starts to glow and Lucemon becomes Lucemon Chaos Mode; launching his plan into action. Due to Dexmon, all DigiDestined Digimon aside from Lucemon are sent to the human world, and Lucemon Chaos Mode takes the chance to assemble an army. They then attack the human world, the Seven Great Demon Lords possessing Midori and turning her crest to pure darkness. However, they are stopped by Kudamon, who knows there's light in his tamer's heart. Lucemon Chaos Mode grows stronger as ALL the DigiDestined are assembled, and starts functioning even without his tamer, growing strong enough to become Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. At the end of the series, Lucemon is killed, and is shown in his final form, Lucemon Larva. A form that is pure, not good, nor evil. He then goes peacefully to the Dark Area. In the sequel, Digimon, Dawn of a New Era Lucemon is reborn and leaches off of Xavier Akiyama for Pride. Other Forms The name "Lucemon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Puttimon Puttimon is the Fresh form of Lucemon. Puttimon is a baby angel. He only appears when Midori or Xavier doubt themselves. His only attack is Angel Dust. Attacks * Angel Dust: Calls forth a mysterious powder while flying about that places the opponent in a happy mood. Cupimon Cupimon is the In-Training form of Lucemon. Cupimon is an angel Digimon. His only attack is Angel Ring. Attacks * Angel Ring: Creates a sphere of light that traps opponents. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is the Ultimate form of Lucemon. He is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and represents the sin of Pride. He is considered the most deadly of the Demon lords and was created from Lucemon's hatred of the world, then recreated slowly by stealing Xavier's pride. Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice: Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. * Deadly Roll: Rolls dice, deciding whether or not his attack will just hurt, or kill. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is Lucemon's Mega form. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a very strong Digimon, known to be able to kill thousands with one attack. He holds the Gehenna, an orb of darkness that contains the good form of Lucemon, Lucemon Larva. Attacks * Annihilation Maelstrom: Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. * Tide of Despair: Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. * Wrath of Darkness: Sends a wave of darkness that destroys everything in its path * Dimension Slasher ''': Slashes his foe, sending them to the Dark Area. Lucemon Larva '''Lucemon Larva is Lucemon's true form. He lives inside of the Gehenna, and is pure and has no hatred nor love. He is known to represent the connection him and Midori have. * Larva Needle: Lucemon Larva sends a needle out it's stomach, purifying anything it touches. Category:Digimon Category:Male Digimon Category:Demon Lords